Wigglepedia Fanon: How The Wiggles came to be
This is a child-friendly, Wiggles-style theory by Hunteriscool on what happened throughout the past 25+ years as a celebration of a quarter-century of the band's existence. This material could also be suitable for an official Wiggles' home-release video. Note: Some information may be inaccurate due to continuity and chronology. Hunter even left out some details as they can put the fannon at risk of being boring. Also, Hunter lives in the USA and only knows little about how school systems work in Australia. Story The Cockroaches In Sydney, Australia, a group of young brothers with the surname "Field" formed a band called "The Cockroaches". Also involved was Anthony's best friend, Jeff Fatt. They performed songs together and made records. However, the band eventually broke up when Tony Henry, their drummer, moved away to Melbourne. Meeting A week later, Paul, Anthony, Jeff, and the Cockroaches' roadie, Greg Page, were sitting at the picnic table for lunch when Greg's friend, Murray Cook, came with an exchange student from the USA. His name was Phillip Wilcher. Murray even stated that his sister is a number one Cockroaches fan and as Murray stated, "her bedroom is full of Cockroaches merchandise from ceiling to floor from window to door". Jeff and the Field brothers even signed Murray's sister's copy of the Fingertips record. Formation Jeff had later lost interest in music when he became more into architecture. He got a call from Anthony, who wanted to record a children's record with Greg, Murray and Phillip. Paul was more busy with fixing his grades. Jeff was about to hang up when he decided to just go over there and hang out with his friends. Jeff then found it to be a lot of fun. Meeting Dorothy A nearby scientist was doing an experiment to bring a dinosaur into the present day, and brought in a dinosaur egg which instead teleported to Greg's Place. The dinosaur was a foot tall and its species appeared to have flowers as its primary source of nutrition. It could oddly speak like a human. On November 3rd, 1991, the band was at Greg's place rehearsing for an upcoming school dance when Greg thought he had heard a rustle. He looked out the window to see a little green dinosaur with yellow spots, eating Greg's mum's roses. Greg wanted to get a closer look at it so he lured the dinosaur into the garage with a rose. The Wiggles checked the dinosaur to discover it was female. Murray named it "Dorothy" after one of the main characters in his favorite classic movie, "The Wizard of Oz", since the red of roses reminded Murray of the ruby slippers. Greg and Dorothy really loved each other, but he couldn't let his mum find out about the little green dinosaur. He kept Dorothy in his closet and constantly kept buying rose seeds. Greg's mum eventually found Dorothy in Greg's closet and telephoned the dog catcher. He came over to investigate, and was so shocked to see Dorothy that he fell down, scared of the prehistoric creature. Due to the dog-catcher's unsuccessful attempt, the police and animal patrol got involved. After A LOT of arguing with the authorities, Greg was allowed to keep Dorothy. Dorothy and The Wiggles loved playing with each other and turned the escapade into a song for kids. Phillip's Departure Since Phillip was just an exchange student, he had to go back to his own country in 1992. Greg, Murray, Jeff and Anthony decided to make themselves look like a different band. To make them still the same band, the decided to wear plain shirts of different colors. Greg chose yellow, Murray chose red, Jeff chose purple, and Anthony chose turquoise. Jeff's Sleeping habits As Jeff was becoming more and more busy with the band, he often got very sleepy. So Greg, Anthony and Murray would constantly have to wake him up. This would happen at least 15 times a week. Jeff's teacher and co-students would also have to do the same. Meeting Henry Shortly after graduating, on a hot sunny day, The Wiggles were hanging out at Jeff's place when Jeff noticed some strange splashing in his wading pool. Out came a purple octopus with red and blue checkered pants! The octopus apologized for intruding and introduced himself. His name was Henry. He and his school of fish needed a place to spend for the holiday. The Awake Wiggles came over to see Henry the octopus, who invited them into the pool. The Wiggles, still confused, took off their shoes and socks and rolled up their pants before stepping into the wading pool, which seemed to have no floor. Somehow, The Wiggles were able to collect the oxygen from the water and leave behind the rest; as well as coming out of the pool 100% dry. The Wiggles had a phenomenal time with their new octopus friend and his underwater school. They sang songs, they danced, and enjoyed Henry's octopie. Meeting the Captain While The Wiggles were hanging out at Manly Beach one day, close to Henry's real home, a pirate ship came all of a sudden. Anthony smelled the seafood on the pirate ship and went on board as soon as the coast was clear. Murray, Greg, and Jeff chased after him, but they ran into a pirate. The pirate had a sword with magenta feathers instead of a metal blade. He tickled Greg, Murray and Jeff, and then introduced himself. His name was "Captain Feathersword". He taught the three how to do a pirate dance. Anthony was able to sneak some seafood off of the S.S. Feathersword undetected before the Captain left. The First Video The Wiggles then decided that they should make their own video featuring their songs so that kids could watch them whenever they wanted (Since YouTube wasn't invented yet). They even invited their nieces and nephews over as well as their dinosaur, pirate and octopus friends. A new world The Wiggles needed a new place to live. They couldn't just live in their houses with their places. Captain Feathersword couldn't just live on his boat. There needed to be a widespread for everyone. The houses in Australia looked boring. The Queen of The Rainbow visited The Wiggles one day and took them to a special isle she created just off the coast of Manly Beach. The portal was just a rainbow. The Wiggles, Captain and Dorothy all moved there. They named it "Wiggles World". There were also some wacky roads and the intersection of Wiggle Town's only two streets, Back to Front street and Upside Down Street, was in the very center of the town making everything opposite. What a crazy place! Dorothy had her own house with a large space behind for a garden. There were also pre-planted roses in pots. Captain Feathersword even had his own dockyard. The Wiggles were even given their own house. The front door however, was grumpy and rude. However, he was slightly friendly. The Wiggles introduced themselves and Door gave them three questions as a test before he let them in. The tests were: #What are the tubes in your lungs called? Bronchioles! #How many octaves between the first and sixth strings of a guitar? 2! #If the circumference of a circle is 20pi, what is the area? 100 pi! The Wiggles passed and entered the house. It was amazing. Meeting Wags One night, as The Wiggles were sleeping, there was some loud barking going on. Murray went to inspect and found a brown human-sized dog. Using technological skills that he learned as a child, Murray made an English-Dog translator and found out that the dog's name was Wags and that he needed food. Murray ran in and back out with bones from the chicken wings The Wiggles had for dinner. Wags thanked Murray and the five became good friends. The Big Red Car The Wiggles needed some way to get around the isle. What other way is there than road? The Wiggles traveled to a car dealership back in Sydney Australia and found an interesting looking car that could fit up to 8 people. Since it was big and red, Anthony suggested to name it the "Big Red Car". It was also decided since Jeff loved to drive, he could be the driver of the car as long as he drank enough caffeine first to keep him awake and travel safely along the road. Jeff was indeed the official driver of the Big Red Car. Sometimes just The Wiggles would drive around in it, sometimes the Wiggly Friends would join too. Wake Up, Jeff! During a concert in March of 1996, Jeff fell into a deep sleep. Murray decided to get help from the audience. A little boy in the front row suggested to sing a song to wake Jeff up. The Awake Wiggles sung the catchphrase and raised their arms, resulting in Jeff waking up for one second and then going back to sleep each time. They then decided to make up a song and go freestyle as they sung in hopes of waking their purple friend up. It was sort of nerve-wrecking since they had to do it while hundreds of people were watching and they had to make the whole song up as they went. Jeff was finally awake at the end of the song. Luckily, an audience member taped The Wiggles' extreme challenge and sent a tape to the band so they could sing it whenever Jeff was in that deep of a sleep. Big Changes In January of 1996, Anthony decided he didn't like his turquoise shirt, so he switched to a regular blue. In October of the same year, The Wiggles decided that the logo needed to be changed. Jeff designed the logo and The Awake Wiggles agreed upon it. In fact, they liked it so much Greg decided to get skivvies with the logo on them as well as belt buckles. And so it was arranged. The Wiggles had a new format for their outfits. The Big Red Car was brought back to the dealership in Sydney, Australia and they got a kind of smaller car. Greg was the new official driver due to being better at driving and Jeff could take his naps so that everyone would be safer on the road than before. (Since Jeff once almost got the original car into an accident and his license was suspended by Officer Beaples.) The Wiggles even got their seats colored so they would know where they would sit. Yellow for the driver's seat, blue for shotgun, purple behind the driver, and red next to purple. This also doubled for the fact that Murray could have his guitar neck sticking out and not bother anyone if he were to hit them on accident. Dorothy's 5th Birthday The Wiggles decided to do something very special for Dorothy's 5th Birthday. They rented a huge circus tent to hold the party in, while Captain Feathersword's crew made Dorothy's cake (rose-flavored, naturally). When the special day arrived, The Wiggles had a morning performance at Mrs. Bingle's Primary School in Yaralla. Dorothy was also there, and asked her best friends, The Wiggles, if they knew what special day it was. To keep her party a secret, they came up with all sorts of silly answers such as "Tuesday", "Christmas Day", and "Chinese New Year". Dorothy sadly walked away as she believed that everyone had forgotten her birthday. Unfortunately, Greg's magic wand ended up getting stolen (and broken) by a wacky magician named Wally, who needed it to win a magic competition. Dorothy chased after Wally, and had an adventure as she taught him that the power of friendship was more important than a magic wand. That night, Wally ended up winning the competition with Dorothy's help, and planned on giving his prize to Greg. Little did he know, the winner of the competition also got to perform at a special party. Whose party was it?? Why, Dorothy's party, of course! When they arrived at the circus tent, all of Dorothy's friends greeted her, and explained that they pretended not to know it was her birthday because they wanted to keep the party a surprise. It turned out that losing the wand was no big loss, as Greg already had 67 other wands. The Wiggles and Dorothy celebrated for hours afterward, even waking up nearby farmers with their singing! Renovation The Wiggles were growing sick with the disrespect of Door. They also had ideas to customize the house. And so they did. They also changed the front door which is now female and her attitude is the opposite of the old door. Her name was "Flora Door". Disneyland Globalization In order to globalize their material across the world, The Wiggles started with the USA and traveled to Disneyland as well as having their stories shown on Playhouse Disney. Their videos were sold in America as well. As a result, the footage of the Wiggles in Disneyland were used for a television special for Australia called The Wiggles Live at Disneyland. Massive increase in Fame In around 2003, after a lot of touring around the world, The Wiggles became extremely famous all across the world. They as well did a TV Series where the camera was allowed to point off-set as the series was Studio Themed. Greg's First Official Departure After experiencing a lot of health issues in touring, from a massive amount of dancing, Greg had to leave the band for a while. His doctor told him that if Greg got enough rest, he should be able to rejoin the band in at least five years. Sam, who had filled in for Greg before, did so again due to a lot of overwhelmingly positive reviews from the audiences the first time. While recovering, Greg met The Sanging Cowboys and became very good friends with them. They were all soon best of friends by 2011. Sprouterific! In 2009, The Wiggles were introduced to the American children's TV channel by PBS known as "PBS Kids Sprout". They did their own show which would run from 6-9 AM 5-8 AM Central, based on a future release. More information can be found by clicking https://sprout.fandom.com/wiki/Wiggly_Waffle. Greg's temporary return After following doctor's orders, Greg was well recovered and could wiggle as well as he used to, but around the 2004-2005 era. Since returning to the band would make a majority of the fans happy, Greg was given back the yellow skivvy. Sam agreed that he should leave the band since there were other things he wanted to try. Surfer Jeff! One day at the beach, Jeff released a genie from an old bottle and was granted three wishes. Jeff decided that some food would help to make him figure out his wishes. Anthony could easily agree. After a lot of food-related singing and dancing, Jeff wished to travel to Abu Dhabi, Rome and Paris. Dorothy, Wags, Captain Feathersword and Henry even joined The Wiggles and the genie on the adventures. When Henry wished for Jeff to be a professional surfer, Gino was hesitant due to granting Jeff all three of his wishes at first and thought Jeff was wishing to be good at surfing. Gino decided to negotiate with the rules and grant Henry's wish. To thank The Wiggles for taking him around the world, Gino gave The Wiggles updated skivvies, which were two V's on the neck. Generation End Even though Greg was happy to back in the band that made him famous, he missed the people he bonded with while Sam filled in for five years. Murray had become good friends with the band "Bang Shang A Lang" and wanted to hang out with them. Jeff wanted to go back into architecture. This meant that the three Wiggles would have to leave the band. But first, they wanted to say goodbye to all the fans around the world so they planned one last tour before retirement. Three musical helpers of The Wiggles volunteered to step in for Jeff, Greg and Murray. Their names were Lachy, Emma, and Simon. They went on that same tour as "The Wiggles in Training". Anthony however decided to stay in the band that he "created". Greg, Murray and Jeff still work for the band, but they are no longer official members. Lemma When Emma and Lachy fell in love with each other, they were too apprehensive to say so. However, their actions gave some of the message out making older Wiggles fans ship Lachy and Emma together. In 2015, they finally admitted that they were in love. Lachy even proposed to Emma during a Wiggles concert and got married in 2016. Today Anthony, along with Simon and the wed couple continue to do what The Wiggles did for the past 25 years with their dinosaur, octopus, pirate and dog friends! Sources *The Wiggles *The Cockroaches *Dorothy the Dinosaur (song) *Henry the Octopus (song) *Captain Feathersword *Wiggle Time! (1993 video) *The Wiggles Movie *The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland *Work *The Wiggles Take on the World *Fruity Fun *The Wonder of Wiggle Town Category:Wigglepedia Fanon